


Family Traits (#29)

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 words only, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Drabble.  Killian realises his wife fights better than him.





	Family Traits (#29)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [Tumblr Drabble Challenge #29: “How is my wife more badass than me?”"](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162016306226/drabble-challenge)

In the entire two or more centuries Killian had been alive, he had never seen anything as fantastic as the scene before him right now. Emma, his love, his absolute reason for everything in this world, stopped his heart with worry and pride.  The sword she wielded glinted in the moonlight, her red leather jacket creasing as she spun on her heels and plunged the blade into the heart of the gargoyle before her.  Emma spun again, decapitating another behind her.

“How is my wife more badass than me?” He panted with a wry grin.

“She gets it from me,” David winked.


End file.
